Chains
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Ryuuga is going to learn a lesson from one woman, the only one he would allow himself to submit to. Ryuugaxhumanoid Fem!L Drago


Chains

18+

This is a full on adult fanfic, with humanoid fem! L Drago and Ryuuga.

His arms felt so sore, slowly blinking open his eyes he noticed he was in a dark room and when he tried to move his arms he found the were chained up, literally to the ceiling and he was unable to bring his arms down; he also noticed that his shirt was gone along with his jacket.

Growling he tried to figure out what had happened, but he couldn't remember how he managed to get into this position.

_Something's not right…_ He looked down and noticed that his launcher was gone along with L Drago; _No, who are these bastards… _He began to struggle at his chains trying to get free, wanting to find his bey.

"Do stop struggling," A female voice said and he looked up at the door to his far left, his amber eyes narrowed at her while she walked towards him; "You can't get free no matter what you do,"

"Where is.." He began to growl out as she suddenly crouched down to him; "Huh?"

He blinked at the woman in front of him, as she began to stroke his cheek, moving slowly down to stroke his neck and chest, her long nails gently scratching his skin and he just looked at her. He began to struggle again until she slapped him with a back of her hand.

"Didn't I say it was foolish to struggle? No matter what you do, you _can't _ get free," She repeated and he shook his head.

"I will not be trapped here," He growled back at her and she smirked at him, brushing back her long light hair.

"So you say, you males are so stubborn," Her nails dug into his chest and he hissed out in pain; "You should just accept your fate, you are my _pet_ now,"

Amber eyes glared angrily at her, but she wasn't affected by it, if anything it just rolled off her as though she was immune to such things.

"I am no one's _pet_,"

"What about Doiji?" She taunted him and he tried to get up, to actually attack her but the chains held him back and she laughed; "Poor little human, so powerless before me,"

"You know I don't…" He began to say, but she moved her hand down to his already undone belt and unzipped his fly; "Stop!"

She just smirked at him, letting her hand pull his member out and began to gently rub it; "Hmmm,"

He tried to bite back a moan, but it came out anyway; "Ahhh…"

"Good boy," She said softly, giving his member a light squeeze before rubbing a bit faster than before enjoying the way his body shuddered.

"Knock…"

She moved to lick his ear, her pointed tongue gently licked the hollow of his ear and he shuddered again, arching his back; "You want it, just admit it,"

He shook his head, refusing to voice anything, fearing that he wouldn't be able to say what he wanted to, because part of him _was_ enjoying what was going on. He enjoyed being powerless for once, something that had never happened to him before and here he was, tied up and at the mercy of a woman who was teasing him and showing him that he could be weak.

Part of him was completely aware that it was wrong to enjoy this, he was the strongest! So why was he enjoying this so much?

He let out another moan again, his hips began to move towards her hand, wanting more of her touch; just wanting _more_.

Her grip on his member got tighter and her other hand moved down to caress him, enjoying the way he was twitching in her grasp and she moved to kiss his neck, licking off the beads of sweat as she went.

"Ahh, ahhh!" He moaned as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to finally give in to her touch, much to her delight.

"You'll enjoy this…" She moved down, letting her forked tongue lick the tip of his member, tasting what had seeped out before as she slowly and teasingly took him into her mouth.

He gasped and looked down at her in shock; "What…" She moved her mouth away from him;

"You are my pet," Her hand moved back to grip his member hard and he winced; "Remember that, _human_,"

"Tch, I am not _pet_," He gritted out at her and she once again just smirked at him, letting her hand run over his member at different speeds as he gasped and moaned.

"It seems I still need to tame you," She commented, slowly rubbing her thumb across his slit and he cried out as she let go of his member completely and licked her thumb while he moaned at the loss of contact and began to move around a bit, trying to get some kind of release. She leaned down to his ear; "Beg me,"

"No," he gasped out, although part of his mind was just screaming at him to just let his pride go and _beg_ already.

"Beg _me,"_ She commanded and looked into his eyes, those amber eyes that was full of so many different emotions, pleasure being the main one, but also disbelief and humiliation at what was happening to him; "Beg _me_,"

He kept thrusting his hips at her, but never uttered a word, though her hand slowly stroked his chest and moved down to his stomach; "Please…" He whispered as he looked up at the ceiling above him; "Please…"

"Say what I want to hear Ryuuga," She taunted him, nibbling his ear as her nails circled his stomach.

"I…" He trailed off and thrust some more towards her; "…" He found himself unwilling to say those words, he was Ryuuga, one of the world's top bladers, and how could he just let himself submit to her?

"No Ryuuga, I want to hear the _words_ coming from your mouth," She told him sternly.

"Just…" He began, he closed his eyes tightly shut, bucking up to her; "Just fuck me!"

She smiled, taking him in completely with her mouth, her tongue slowly sliding along the underside and he groaned, arching his back in pleasure, feeling himself come so, so close.

A few more flicks with her tongue and a tighter hold with her mouth and he was gone, crying out;

"Fuck L Drago!" As he continued to shudder in pleasure until he was completely spent.

She didn't let any of it go to waste, making sure to lick it all away before she slowly moved up to kiss his lips, which he returned tiredly and she freed him from the chains.

"That wasn't so bad…"

He didn't say a word for a while as he looks at her, his arms killing him; "That's… What you… Think,"

"Oh little Ryuuga," She said and stroked his hair that was drenched with sweat; "I just made you loosen up is all,"

"This… Doesn't leave these four walls," He warned her with a deep breath, trying to speak normally and she laughed.

"I would _never_ share these moments with anyone," She promised him, nuzzling him gently; "Rest love,"

He looked at her for a moment, noticing what she had called him and slowly found himself drifting off to sleep, knowing that L Drago's magic was at work again and when he woke up he would find himself in a sofa double bed back in the hotel that he was staying at.

Though he had no idea if L Drago would be in her bey or in her human form; not that it mattered, so long as she was by his side that was good enough for him.


End file.
